The Little One
by Ferret 3136
Summary: Well, rating might change, you never know what I might come up with. Summary is inside.
1. SummaryDisclaimer

Okay, second story uploaded, I know, weird me. Well, deal is, I get lots of ideas, but I'm not exactly one who really goes through.

Okay, the usual stuff..

No, I do not own any of the Harry Potter stories and most of this stuff probably wouldn't be true in JKR's stories anyways, and if they were, then that's pretty cool.

The storyline belongs to me. IT WAS MY IDEA. Don't even try it, biatch.

Okay, well, there ya go.

Oh right.

****

Summary: _I was known as the small one, the little one, the one who did not matter, yet I was the one who influenced all, I ruined my sister's life as she had known it. I heard it all, and lived the life of Lily Evans. I lived the life of my older sister._

****

Ferret3136


	2. Chapter One

Sometimes people who are associated with important or famous people are not mentioned in the real story. They are mere plot advancers and are not required in a story for everything to happen the way it is supposed to happen. Stories are changed, or bits and pieces are not mentioned. Sometimes, though, a minor person's story is told, to reveal what really happened.

One day, the story will be revealed. That day is today.

**The Little One**

_The most beautiful things in the world are the most useless - peacocks and lilies, for instance._

_John Ruskin_

**Chapter One**

I remember those days when I was the little one. Everyone seemed to be so much older than me. Lily was ten, Petunia sixteen, Rose seventeen, and I was eight. Being the last, and the youngest, I was named after a small flower. Daisy. When I got older, I grew tired of the name, thinking how girlish it sounded to the human ear. I refused to be called Daisy in school, referring to myself as Dai instead. It sounded wonderfully neat, and I wished that my parents would call me the same. Rose and Lily would call me Dai, since they thought it sounded much more grown up than Daisy, and Petunia would laugh, pat me on the head, and say in a voice that one might talk to a two year old, "Aww, widdle _Daisy_ is so cuute." I would scowl back and refuse to talk to her for days after.

Everything changed a year later. Lily went off to a special boarding school, my parents said something about Lily being special, she had magic in her veins and a brain atop her head. At the time I shrugged, it meant nothing to me, I was just nine at the time, I didn't understand what they were talking about.

Rose moved out, and I was left with Petunia. I spent more and more time in my room than normal after that, refusing to do anything with my sister who refused to say a kind thing about any of her siblings. She would sometimes come into my room and rant about how Lily was such a queer one. It was a year that I had to endure alone, and I hated every minute of it. I practically ran to school everyday, making sure I wouldn't have to see her in the morning, skipping breakfast, and coming home late.

I was relieved when summer came. Lily came home, and we heard all of her adventures at her new school. Her new friends, the classes she was taking, and all of the neat stuff the "Wizarding world" was experiencing. I was fascinated.

I had no clue what she was talking about at the moment, but yet I stayed fascinated, awaiting her letters that she promised to write. I read each and every one over and over again whenever I was bored. She was my favorite sister, and I wished that I could be doing what she was doing.

The next summer she didn't come home, since my parents sent her to a summer program for what she called "muggles." She wrote less and less often, as she became a teenager and had the problems of a teenager.

I was so wrapped up in her life, when she would write it was less about school and magical activities, and more about her love life or her friends. I began to throw away her letters in disgust and started to lay in bed all day, reading books about people who I wished I was. Heroines and adventurers. I could live all my life in that world of magic, if only I was magical.

It was that one day that I realized my destiny. It was nearing my birthday, I was eager about presents, my party, and being eleven. I practically counted down the days, and when there were no more days to count, I counted down the hours, minutes, and seconds. I was ready to be a year older, a year more mature. Petunia had already gone off to college, and my parents had to deal with only one small child.

It was three… two… one… and I was eleven. I bounced with excitement, but then I heard a soft tapping at my window. Surprised by the sound, I jolted forward, but steadied myself and made my way over to the window.

I knew about how Lily sent her letters, since she sent them so often, so I opened the window. A bright, white owl flew in. A snowy owl, Lily always said she wanted one, but she instead had a barn owl. He dropped a letter on my bed, sniffed indignantly, and then swooshed out the window.

My heart pounded and I felt flushed, almost in a sick way. I slowly picked up the letter, and read who it was addressed to. I read with awe, my own name, my own address, and the seal on the back, which was done with red wax, the crest of Lily's school. My heart was now in my throat as I lifted the seal, making sure not to tear it, and pulled the letter out.

I was accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I dropped the letter, and clutched my covers on my bed and brought them up to my chest. _I_ was accepted? Me? I could barely believe it. I reread the whole letter again, and then once again sat on my bed, amazed. I leapt out of bed and hop-skipped around my room, then plopped back into my bed again. I threw the letter up in the air and did a small cry of joy. The excitement overwhelmed me, and I quickly fell back onto my bed, my breaths quick and painful. I coughed and then rolled out of bed, snatching the letter in the process, and ran out of my room.

My parents were as shocked as I had been. Lily wouldn't find out a week until school started, she had been sent to a summer school program, or what she called, "Muggle shit school." Basically, my parents decided that she should also learn the normal things in life. Lily wasn't very happy about the whole situation, but she was promised that she could stop the program after she was sixteen. Lily still wasn't happy, but she didn't want anymore of it, so she didn't complain.

It was a month until school started. My parents sent a letter to Rose, telling her the good news. She sent me a 20 pound note, and I clutched it in my hands as though I had found buried treasure. They also sent a letter to Lily, who didn't reply. I sighed, she used to be the best sister I had. Hopefully school would be different.

I celebrated my birthday with my parents. Let's just say that I wasn't the most popular girl in school, friends were not my specialty. My parents weren't rich, and my presents were few. I received a white gold necklace, a small pearl at the end of it, my Grandma had put it in her will for me before she died. Later on in the day, my parents took me out. The neighbor's black cat had kittens, and I got to choose one of them. I picked him out of the mound of black and white kittens. Out of the seven kittens, he was one of three boys. He was pure black, only a tiny white spot was on his right ear. I had hugged him tight to my chest, and he had reached up and smacked me on the nose. I laughed, he was perfect for me. Playful.

He was more of a friend than a pet, and I would have one-sided conversations with him late into the night. I guess at the time I felt like it was more two-sided, and he was just listening and every once in a while I would pause, waiting for his answer, and in my head think of his reply. It always was a kind thought or phrase. They were usually from a book or story that I had heard from.

A week before school started, Lily came home. She said she never received the letter, and it must have gotten lost in the post. From the look in her eyes, I knew she was lying. I guess she couldn't think of anything to say to me about the matter, but was always on the phone in her room.

Oh yes… the phone… I remember answering it once. I can't believe my ears survived the blast. "IS LILY THERE!?" It was like the person on the other end was thick or something. I would hold it out away from my ear and call for Lily, and she would always come running. She stayed on the phone a lot. It was her lifeline to the Wizarding world, without owling someone.

We went to Diagon Alley five days before September first. I bought all of my school supplies, and even a magical drawing set, which my parents said was an additional birthday gift. Draw whatever you want with the pen, and then whisper the magical words, while pointing your wand at the paper, and it becomes alive. Draw a stick person, and give it life, it walks around on your paper, thought bubbles occasionally popping up and (depending on how well you drew it) saying nasty things, nice, or romantic things to you or a blob on the paper. It amused me.

September first took a while to come, and I was eager to get on the train. I guess Lily wasn't, she seemed to be upset that she had to share her little getaway with me. I would shrug at the time, and remember all of the times she let me tag along with her and her friends. She would do the same, I knew it, even if she was a big bad Third Year, and I was a little First Year. I could be as grown up as they, probably even more.

When I tried to follow her into the compartment she went into, she just gave me one of those looks, and said in a sarcastic voice, "I'm sorry, this one's _full._" Sure, that made me feel wanted. It was full, but I could fit, I was small, I was Daisy…. I felt so unwanted that I wandered in a compartment full of new students, like myself, and sat in the corner of the seat and read my book the whole way there, purposely ignoring the questions they aimed at me.

I was being antisocial. I was an antisocial eleven year old.

**Ferret3136: **Okay, first chapter done. I've changed a bit in all of the chapters, it turns out a screwed up a few bits, but good thing no one really noticed.


	3. Chapter Two

The problem with this world is that the stupid are cocksure and the intelligent full of doubt.

Bertrand Russell

Chapter Two

My book was pushed out of eyesight, and I stared into the face of a girl about a foot or so taller than myself. Her cheekbones could be seen jutting out from under her vivid blue eyes. Her dirty blonde was shorter than my mom would have ever allowed, probably a little below her ears, done in a boyish style. She had a devious look to her, and I disliked her immediately. She had already changed into her robes, and they hung off of her slim frame, making her almost look ghostly. "You aren't nervous at all, cool, calm, controlled. That's cool."

I gave her a short stare, lifted my book back up, and began to read once more. Annoyed that I was ignoring her, she snatched the book from me. "Not quite the social butterfly, are you?"

I shook my head, she was beginning to irritate me.

She closed my book, flipped through the pages, and then tossed it onto the bench, next to me. "Salem Xanders."

I picked up my book, searched through the pages, and finally found my spot.

"You must be deaf or something."

I guess everything in life is decided in one point in life. I guess my turning point in my lifetime had to be September First when I was eleven. Usually everything happens when you're thirteen, when you're considered a teen, and not a tween. Usually.

The black hat intimidated me. I had seen several First Years sweat uncontrollably up there, their eyes darting between the tables in front of them, their legs wrapped around the stool they were sitting on. I was nervous, a bit, but it didn't really matter. I trusted to end up in the right house. The correct house for me.

I was… the fifth one to go up? I don't remember, really. I saw some people trip on the steps, but I felt cool, calm, like Salem said I was. I felt like the room was intimidated by me, instead of what really was going on.

The hat probed; a lot. Even now I can't remember a word he said. It was all lost to mind when that word was shouted.

"**GRYFFINDOR!**"

My destiny had been chosen. When I had listened to the song at the beginning, I heard the houses. Slytherin held people who use their cunning wit to deceive other people, as far as I could tell; Ravenclaw held those of brains, Hufflepuff held those with great loyalty; and Gryffindor held those with courage. I wasn't courageous. I remain the same today, and ponder what house I _should_ have been in.

Salem was the last to be sorted, and she joined the Slytherin table. I oddly thought that perhaps that was the table I belonged in. I shook my head, that table was full of people who depended on each other. I depended on no one.

A tall man with a white beard, which trailed down close to his stomach, but not quite, rose from the table at the front. I assumed it was the professors' table. Even from where I was sitting, I could see the twinkle in his blue eyes. "Hello, and welcome or welcome back to Hogwarts. For those of you who do not know, I'm the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore." He grinned as he began the next part. "As for a reminder to a few students and for information to the new ones, the Forbidden forest is named correctly, it is actually forbidden, for those of you who overlooked it…" I saw his eyes roam the Gryffindor table, resting on those of four boys, who all snickered when he looked at them. "Without further adieu, let the Feasting begin."

When he said the last word, the golden platters and serving dishes were filled automatically with food. I had never seen so much food in my life. I thought of all of the people it must have taken to prepare such a feast. I looked at the people around me, gorging themselves and piling their plates heavily with food. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the sight of a boy in front of me, food dribbling down his chin, dropping slowly on his stomach, which pushed out in front of him. I quickly looked away, and down at a platter in front of me. This particular platter had a whole chicken. Most of the good parts were gone, all the white meat left for those who were not fast enough. I sighed, picked up the knife and cut myself a piece of white meat. I stared at the piece of chicken before I picked up my fork and knife, and sliced off a piece. It was dry, but flavorful. I ate slowly, and when I looked back up again, the platter in front of me had little but clean bones on it, and others were empty or had inedible parts on them also. They became clean once more, and then desserts filled them up.

I sighed, took a few huge spoonfuls of some sort of pudding, and dumped them onto my plate, which also had become clean. I then noticed my golden goblet, which I had not paid attention to. It was empty, but there were a few pitchers on the table, which used to be filled with various drinks, but only one was left. I picked it up, poured it into my goblet, and took a sip. It was water. I slowly finished what was left of my pudding, and swallowed the water in my goblet.

When I was finished, nothing was left on the table. I guess I would learn to gorge myself sooner or later. I looked up, noticed the obese Gryffindor, and almost regurgitated what I had managed to get. I looked away and saw that Professor Dumbledore had stood again, and the Great Hall was getting silent.

"Would the prefects please stand?" I turned to see two Gryffindors from my table stand, one a boy and one a girl. "Everyone please follow your two prefects back to your dormitory." I stood along with everyone else, and followed the group of Gryffindors. When we reached the stairs, I was shoved to the side, or into the backside of the extremely obese boy. I still hadn't seen Lily, but it hadn't occurred to me to look for her. When we finally arrived at the Gryffindor common room, I listened to the Prefect girl as she directed everyone towards their appropriate dorms. When she was done, I headed up straight to the First Year dorm.

When I walked up the stairs, it occurred to me how I would get my things. When I opened the door, I found my small, dingy trunk and Giovanni was asleep on a bed. I dragged my trunk over to the bed closest to an open window, and let it land with a thump in front of it. I then picked Giovanni up and set him back down on the four-poster that I had selected. He blinked at me sleepily, went in a few circles, and then flopped back down. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and stared off into space. Perhaps this new school wasn't as exciting to me as it was to Lily. We were different people.

**Ferret3136: **Woah, that took me a while to write. I'm serious, I kept on changing things. Hopefully new chappie will come. September 3rd was my birthday, so I really didn't have the time to write then, but I will have plenty of time this week, even if I have school.


	4. Chapter Three

I've always been interested in people, but I've never liked them.

W. Somerset Maugham

Chapter Three

It must have been around eleven when people finally started to come into the First Year dormitory. I had been asleep for about two and a half hours when the giggling of girls shook me from my peaceful dream. It was a pointless dream, to be exact, the one that eleven year old girls had. A dream of happiness that would never occur. I dreamt that I was the only person alive on the planet, and I could do whatever I wished to. I was about to set fire to a school when I was woken up. (Yes, actually I did have that demented of a mind then…)

I heard them talking, it was annoying, actually.

"Did you see him?"

"He was absolutely adorable."

"Are you guys talking about that cute Third Year?"

"Who else?"

I buried my head in my pillow and hugged Giovanni close. He shifted positions and went back to sleep again. It wasn't that easy for me to do the same, and I rolled over again, Giovanni got comfortable as I stared at a spot on the ceiling. They would _not _shut up!

_How could girls my age be this boy crazy? _I had thought at the time. Boys were nice looking back then to me, but never hot or cute or adorable. Those words made me sick and I wasn't ever one to say them about a certain person. The only time I used hot was when I described the weather, and cute and adorable, well, they're just so babyish.

I got sick of their chatter, and got out of bed, leaving Giovanni there to sleep more. He sure did sleep a lot back then. I walked carefully around the little circle of girls and out of the door. I headed down to the common room, hoping it was empty or at least quiet. I had changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt that I had won at a fair when I was nine.

The common room was quiet. There was group of boys in a corner, looking like they were planning something, and a few girls sitting on a overstuffed sofa, gossiping silently. I plopped down in an oversized armchair next to the empty grate of the fireplace. I guess I was asleep for about a half hour before waking up again to the sound of arguing.

I yawned, stretched, and then looked to where the noise was coming from. I saw Lily, she was arguing with one of the four boys. He looked vain, in a way, his unruly hair already looking windswept, as though there had been a large gale outside that day, which there hadn't been. Lily looked as she always had been. Almost like me, but a lot different. I guess it was odd, when we were younger, people would swear that we were twins. Same red hair, same green eyes, same pale, freckly skin, and almost the same height. But when I was eleven she was more mature, taller, more developed, and I was still little Daisy. We stopped looking alike after she entered school, she developed more than I ever did. That must have been why she actually got married.

I sat up in the chair and watched the scene. I guess the stuck up boy had been flirting or something with Lily, she didn't look too happy. The other three boys watched, a bit amused that their friend was being talked down to by a girl he liked. One boy was smaller than the rest, almost my size, but still larger. He had mousy brown hair and nervous brown eyes. Peter Pettigrew. I never liked him. There was another boy who was a bit shorter than the stuck up boy. He had shoulder length brown hair, and an intelligent air around him. He had a half smile on his lips as he watched Lily mouth of his friend. Remus Lupin, the odd one of the group. The last boy had long black hair and dark eyes, but was at least a few inches taller than his stuck up friend. He looked on with a coy smile on his lips, and I do admit he was very handsome, not cute, as other girls would say. I do also recall saying to myself he was probably a huge bastard. Yes, Sirius Black was a bastard. And James Potter, he too was a bastard. I hate to also admit that Lily married the one she had been yelling at.

"James, seriously, get a life!" Lily rested her hands on her hips. "I'm not interested, don't you get it? Go find someone who does want you as a boyfriend."

"Lily, you know you're the only girl for me." The messy-haired boy answered, running his hand through his hair, and it once again looked windswept. I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe he actually did that purposely.

"James, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that strongly about you."

"You will eventually." He answered with a smirk.

I looked at the three boys in the back. The shorter one half smiled, and the other two just looked at each other and grinned. I assumed that James did this often, and it was nothing to stay up about. I watched for a few more seconds, and then got up to leave. On my way by, I tapped Lily on the shoulder.

"What?!" She was already ticked off, and I had just blown her over.

"Goodnight." I said, a half smile on my own lips. "Hope your life is just dandy." I added spitefully.

In a way, I had to say something, make her annoyed in anyway that I could. I couldn't believe that Lily could ignore me, I was her sister, her younger sister. She was my best friend, but now just little more than a nicer Petunia. It sucked. Life that is.

When I went back up to the First Year dormitory, everyone was asleep, tiny girlish snores emitting from several four-posters. I flopped onto my bed, Giovanni hopped out of bed, annoyed that I had woken him from his peaceful sleep. I must have laid in bed for another hour before finally drifting to sleep. Giovanni hopped back up, curled up next to my stomach, (which at the moment I had started to hear grumble.), and also drifted off on clouds to dreamland. I liked dreamland more than the real world.

**Ferret3136:** Yay! Another chapter done, another soon to come. I don't feel like making all of these chapters too long, but there will be plenty, trust me.


	5. Chapter Four

Life is a hereditary disease.

-Anonymous

Chapter Four

When I had woken up in the morning, my bed sheets were on the floor, and Giovanni was asleep on the pile of robes I had left on the floor. I yawned, shifted onto my side, stretched, and then hopped out of bed. I glanced around the room, and to my surprise, everyone was gone. I sighed, I was late for breakfast, and I could already feel my stomach protesting to so little food.

I quickly brushed my hair, pulled on my uniform, and snatched my books for my first class, shoving them in my bag along with a quill and ink bottle. I slipped on my shoes, and then ran out of the door of the dormitory.

The common room was deserted, and I ran through quickly, shoved open the portrait. The fat lady didn't like being shoved around so early in the morning, but I didn't stay to listen to her complain. I was really late for breakfast, and my stomach would murder me later in the day.

When I got down it took me a while to find a seat, but it just so happened that there was an empty seat next to my own dear sister. I sat down, ignoring her immediately. I shoveled eggs onto my plate, and poured orange juice into my goblet. I then proceeded to the sausages and other tidbits, plopping them onto my plate. I was about to take a bite when a cold voice interrupted my eating.

"Why, hello, _Daisy._" I glared over to my right at Lily.

"Nice to see you this morning, _Lillian._" She scowled at me.

"Whoa, sibling rivalry this early in the morning is just not healthy." I turned my gaze over towards the boy in front of me. Sirius Black, ugh, I had always been right about him being a huge bastard, even if back then I hadn't used that particular word.

"You know what.. I'm not quite sure, but I don't think I was even talking to you, so could you please bugger off?" I snapped.

He held his hands in front of him, mocking me as he said in a high pitched voice, "Oh no! Please don't hurt me, miss!"

I butchered the rest of my meal, a headache forming in the back of my head. I listened to Lily talk to me, at least I think I listened to most of it, but I definitely spaced out towards the end.

"Dai, come on, you're being pretty bratty. What's up with you lately?" I turned my shoulder towards her, and continued eating.

James, who had been sitting to Lily's own right, then said, "Man, she's even more cold-hearted than you, Lily." He nudged her playfully, and even though I wasn't facing her, I knew she had shot him a cold stare.

"I would appreciate if you two would not comment on our conversation, we did not speak to you, so why should you speak back on a matter that does not even involve you?" She sounded ticked off, and I smirked.

"You sound like you're having just a dandy day today, Lillian." I taunted.

"What's _your_ problem, Daisy?" I had already grown annoyed at the usage of both of our full names. It ticked me off perhaps more than it did Lily.

"Okay, that's it, I'm tired of this nonsense." I turned to stare at Remus Lupin. "Why the bloody hell are you two doing this?"

Lily immediately answered, "Why do you think? Sibling rivalry. Daisy just can't be a cool sister, I always have been."

"Liar, Lily, liar." I snapped back at her. "Do you remember when you got your Hogwarts letter?" She had given me the biggest blank stare in the world. "Do you remember how excited I was for you? I swear it was everyday that we both were jumping on your bed, screaming about how cool it was you were going to a _magical_ school. I didn't know at the time that after you went to this school, Hogwarts, that you would become so wrapped up in your little world. I— "

"Dai, you do know that right now you're so wrapped up in yourself also."

"It's kind of hard to when the only friend I've had for the two years you were gone, and at this moment, is Giovanni."

"Giovanni?"

"Oh, isn't that sad? I remember actually showing you him before school started." I gave her a cold stare.

"Oh, the cat."

"Come on, you two, I mean, can't we all get along? All of the things that Lily's done are pretty petty, once you think about them, right, Daisy?"

I turned towards Sirius. "Have you heard about Petunia?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know that I had to spend a whole year ALONE with her?"

He and the three other boys all had taken a huge intake of air through their teeth. "Oh, now that does sound bad." Remus commented.

"Bloody hell, it does, but worse than bad, most likely." James said.

"You think so?" I muttered at the both of them.

"Okay, fine, Dai, I'm stupid for not realizing how miserable I've made you. I wasn't thinking at the time, and I'm sorry I got sort of jealous when you got your letter, I didn't want anyone else sharing Hogwarts, it didn't seem like it would be as special with a sibling here. Everything cool between us?"

I sighed. "Okay."

From that moment on, we had decided it was best to forget about the whole thing. We were sisters again, sisters who did not fight. I hadn't ever finished breakfast, and I had to get up quickly, I had to get to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom quickly, and it would be hard to find it. I left early, and headed in the direction that Lily and her friends and given me. I was the first one in the classroom and I took a seat in the back, I didn't feel too social that day. I looked around, the teacher wasn't even in the classroom, and the desks were covered in dust. And at that moment I realized that on the first day there was an empty seat at the professors table.

_Damn, _I cursed my luck, _is there actually going to be a professor for this class?_

Other students began to enter the classroom, also noticing the dusty desks and the empty shelves. I sighed, and laid my head down on my books. It was completely pointless to look around the room for a professor who just wasn't going to come, but everyone kept on looking. The door swung back open, banging against the wall. I smirked as everyone in the classroom jumped.

"Everyone, please get a partner and sit at a table." I guess my first impression of the Defense professor would be friendly, but it didn't turn out the way I wished for it. She was tall and her blonde hair long and greasy. Her skin had an unhealthy look to it, pale and lifeless, in a way. Her fingernails, I swear, were an inch long, and painted red. On that first day, she had worn midnight blue robes. Her heels clicked against the stonework.

"Hurry, I don't have all day." She said, irritated. The sound of wood scraping against stone sounded as everyone sat down, except for me, since I was already sitting. I turned to look at the person next to me. I wrinkled my nose. It was the boy who dribbled food down his chin, and I could see that food had already stained his uniform and there was a piece of egg clinging onto his robes for dear life. He had tiny eyes for his fat face, a squashed nose, and short blonde hair. Ugh, he disgusted me. I looked down on the crest of his robes, and it turned out that he was in Hufflepuff. Just what I deserved.

"Ah, we have an extra student." I looked towards the professor, as she waved her wand and conjured up another chair, which appeared next to me. I gaped, but then shut my mouth quickly. A girl sat down next to me. She was on the larger side, or maybe it was just that I was on the smaller side, I don't know. Her brown hair had reached down to her lower back, or perhaps further, and I wondered how she got it clean. She wore glasses, and she had a blank look on her face. "There. Now, let me introduce myself." She swirled her wand around, writing in the air. _Professor_ _Dybbuk. _I controlled my snickering, but a few others in the class couldn't.

She turned around to face the class. "Ms. Hawkins, Mr. Edwards, Mr. Smith, and Ms. Walker, detention this afternoon." The giggling immediately stopped. "Now that you all know my name, let's get started. Open your textbooks to page thirty-eight. We'll be studying how to handle yourself in a tricky situation, mainly the basic spells to keep on an enemy or to keep yourself safe. Ms. Reynolds, would you please begin reading?"

The rest of the class went well, and all we had to do was take notes and then summarize the chapter. It was quite simple, even if the dimwitted fat boy couldn't do any of it. The dimwitted fat boy being Jonathon Williams. The other girl was Katie Carringway, and I disliked her as much as the fat boy. She, too, was slow in the head. I did most of the work.

None of my other teachers were too bad for the rest of the morning. I just had to wait until lunch. I swear, my stomach wouldn't take this malnutrition too much longer.

31Enrose36: Wee! Fourth chapter done. I'm so happy. More to come soon, as usual.


	6. Chapter Five

_The fellow who laughs last may laugh best, but he gets the reputation of being very slow-witted._

_Leo Rosten_

**Chapter Five**

Lunch had gone well that day, and it started what I called a horrible habit. After that meal, I shoveled food into my mouth as though it were my last meal. I had to, otherwise no food would be left for me. I still didn't gain any weight, though, I guess I spent so much time worrying about classes for the first few months, that it gave me another habit that I've had my whole life. Yes, I was, and still am, a perfectionist. I've heard that a lot of muggle-born witches and wizards are. I've never quite been sure why, and to this very day, I'm not sure. I guess I always was a perfectionist, and it just so happened that when I went into Hogwarts, it got worse.

I would think so much about one thing, that in the morning, or before I went to bed, I would think of all of the things I could have forgotten to do, even though I knew that I already had done them. It would sometimes keep me up, until I got up and checked my bag to see if I had placed my homework in there. That might have also been a bit of something that made me have an unhealthy shade for the first few months.

When all of the trees were bare and the wind had a bite to it, I had gotten used to my schedule, my teachers, and Hogwarts life in general. Lily and I talked a lot, she mostly complained about James, but I didn't mind listening. She talked about Hogsmeade, and told me I would be able to go in my Third Year. I couldn't wait until the next two years passed.

As the school year progressed, Lily and I got closer as sisters, and I guess I hung out with her most than anyone in my own year. She seemed to hang out with the four boys, the Mauderors. The four boys spent more time flirting with girls (except for perhaps Peter and Remus, since they both seemed to be too nervous around girls), and causing chaos than actually doing anything productive. Nevertheless, I hung out with them anyways, it was fun. I loved sneaking out at night, it had a sense of danger.

The four Marauders didn't exactly complain about me tagging along, but they thought it was sort of interesting that a First Year, and Lily's sister, would actually sneak into the kitchens at night and get food, even if she didn't eat much at all. I still didn't like James or Sirius or Peter, but Remus was easy to get along with, and intelligent. I only became wary of him at all when I found out he was a werewolf.

It surprised me… a whole hell of a lot. It had been in my Second Year, when the trees leaves had just begun to change. It just... kind of popped up in our conversation and for a long time I didn't believe him. He even told me that James, Sirius, and Peter had become animagus just to keep him under control. Sirius turned into a dog, Peter a rat, and James a stag. Yet I didn't believe him until I was looking outside on a full moon. I looked down there, seeing four animals; a werewolf, a stag, a dog, and a rat following a little far behind. I gaped. He didn't lie.

Once Quidditch started up, I figured it was time I got onto the team. They needed a Seeker, and I seemed to be the smallest person to do the job. I was the one to get picked out of six possible choices. So, with that, I became the Seeker for the Quidditch team.

The only other person I knew on the team was James, who was one of the three chasers. With me as the new seeker, the Gryffindor team became undefeatable.

I was nearing the end of my second year, we had just finished our last game, which was with Slytherin, and I was showering up after chatting with Lily after our big win. We had definitely won the cup this time. I got dressed in a pair of cloth shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed my bag, put up my broom, and I was about to leave the field when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, it was one of the Slytherin beaters. I oddly remember her face...

"Hey, Evans."

Oh right, it was the girl I had met on the train... Xanders. Salem Xanders. I immediately felt challenged. "Hey, Xanders."

She smirked. "I couldn't tell if you were listening to me when we were on the train." I tried not to feel intimidated, Salem was at least eight inches taller than me. "Just wanted to say it was a good game... too bad you got the snitch before our Seeker did. You play better than he does and for some strange reason, it comes to me that you don't really belong in Gryffindor. Too cunning for that, and like I've told you before, you're cool. Too cool for Gryffindor. So think, Evans, do you really want to hang out with the scum you've been hanging around when you can make your way in life by being who you are? Cunning?"

I stuttered. "How'd you get cunning out of me?"

She laughed. "Because you're not courageous, you're not loyal, and you're certainly not a brain, but a person. What the hell does that leave you with?" She pushed a heavy old book into my arms and began to walk away. "See you later, Evans."

I looked at the book cover. _Secrets of the Magical World_. My eyebrows furrowed together. _What's that supposed to mean?_ I thought. I walked off to the wonderful party that I was sure that Sirius had set up for our team. I mean, we were getting the Quidditch Cup.

When I entered the common room everyone was already eating, setting off dungbombs, and dancing. I wasn't much for parties, but I did grab some of the food before setting off to the second year dorm. Before I could reach the stairs, I was stopped by a pair of arms.

"Hey, where're you going, Dai?"

"Oh, hey, Lily." I pried her arms off of me and for the second time that evening my eyebrows furrowed together. Was... was Lily _drunk?_ I watched for a second as she giggled and began to lean dangerously close to the wall. Before she could fall, I ran in to catch her. My eyes now narrowing, I helped her stumble over to where James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were. I glared at James, who grinned sheepishly.

"Firewhiskey?" I shouted at him. "You gave Lily, _Firewhiskey_?"

"I didn't!" James began to defend himself. "Someone else brought that. I guess she just didn't realize she was drinking--"

"No excuse, James Potter. You're the one who was with her when she drank it, weren't you?"

"Uh... no.."

"Don't lie to me! I can't deal with Lily right now." I pushed the intoxicated Lily against him. "And I am _not_ helping her with her illness tomorrow. You can explain that."

He was about to protest again when I went up the stairs into the second years dormitory. I had enough problems already. I opened up the book and began to read.

Ferret3136: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever... for those of you who are watching me, I guess I just didn't think about updating. And now I am... so don't kill me. I'm not sure if I like this chapter.


End file.
